Gang Warfare
by Drive all night
Summary: Just a little short story...Ruzek & Burgess are sent Undercover together...can they keep it together to get the job done or will it blow up in their faces...BURZEK
1. 1 Faithless

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. We've got 4 days until Ruzek comes back...so I thought a short story might help get us through. Just 4 or 5 chapters...one a day until this Ruzek-less nightmare is over. Hope you enjoy the ride...**_

Adam slammed his locker door. "Fucking fantastic." He muttered to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Was it not bad enough that she was now upstairs and he couldn't avoid her but now they were being sent Undercover together?

He should have told Voight the truth. While he was happy that she got the chance to come up, because she had earned it and it was always her dream he could have made it clear that he didn't want to have to work too closely with her. He figured that would be career suicide for him so bit his tongue now he wished he'd rolled the dice.

Voight stared him down when he dropped the UC news. He knew everyone was watching him and it took all his energy not to react. "Yep, sure." He nodded when Voight asked if he was right to go and he held it together until he was by himself. Now he was pissed and just wanted to get out of the building.

It was his case, he'd been working these guys for months and it was slow going. Voight decided that they needed to push it along. Someone in this Bikie Gang was keen to get his hands dirty and was happy to be a gun for hire. They knew who it was but had no evidence.

The plan was that 'Ditch' would show up with his new woman and she would attract the interest of one of the other gang members, which would set Ditch off and look to take him out. Hopefully, Walt would come through with the offer. The woman had to be hot and sexy and because of the risk, a cop. Well Burgess certainly ticked all those boxes, unfortunately for 'Ditch'.

"Adam." Kim tried to catch up with him in the parking lot.

"What?" he swung around as she grabbed his arm.

"I didn't ask for this job."

"It's fine, whatever Kim." Shrugging his arm until she let go.

"I'm not going to turn it down either. It's good for my career."

"I would never expect you to, or ask you to but doesn't mean I have to love it. I'll do my job, make sure you do yours and we'll be sweet."

"Your faith in me is heartwarming."

"It's pretty non-exsistent to be honest." He yanked on the door of his truck and threw his bag onto the passenger seat. "I guess I will see you tomorrow. Don't be late." Jumping in he slammed the door before she had a chance to speak or move.

Kim was still standing there as he screamed out of the parking lot. The look in his eyes was confronting, he actually looked like he hated her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Before she came up to Intelligence they were actually starting to get along, although to be fair it was a few words here and there but she didn't sense any hostility until today. He'd obviously hidden it so well.

The only thing Kim could do now was do her job and prove to him and everyone else that she was a good cop and an asset to the team. It was her first real UC case in Intelligence so she wasn't going to fuck it up, she wasn't going to let Adam's attitude distract her. She was going to show them and Adam could go to hell.

Adam wasn't surprised to find her already at her desk the next morning. She was always diligent like that and since she'd been upstairs she probably put in more hours than anyone. He fired up his computer on the way through to the break room to grab a coffee and knew without a doubt she would follow him.

"Ruzek." So, we'd gone back to this again. He sucked some air between his teeth and eventually turned to face her.

"Burgess."

Choosing to ignore his obvious disgust at talking to her Kim continued. "I've been thinking about this case."

"Of course you have."

"We need to go over a few things. Like how we play our relationship."

"How about I play an angry manipulative son of bitch who is only interested in himself. Say you were engaged to a buddy of mine and I set about trying to get you into bed from the start. You seem to like those kinda guys and you can be a cold heartless bitch who likes to screw around. Or do you want to play someone who's not like you?"

Okay, guess she now knew how he felt about her and Roman. As if she couldn't have guessed.

"And you can be an ass who asks any pair of legs to marry them and then runs away."

"Do you see me running?" As soon as he let that out he regretted it because he sounded hurt and he didn't want that, he wanted to be angry. Stepping around her he headed back to his desk andopened up his emails and tried to focus. He really wished that someone else would show up because being up here right now with only her was just the beginning of his nightmare.

"You bought Burgess up to speed?" Voight stopped by his desk on the way through to his office.

"Just about to." Adam nodded. Voight tilted his head towards his office and Ruzek knew he needed to follow him. Closing the door behind him he crossed his hands across his chest. "What's up Boss?"

"Your head on straight?"

"Absolutely. I've been driving this home for week; I am not letting it get away from me."

"What about you and Burgess working together?"

"She's a good cop, I'll bring her up to speed and I have no doubts that she'll pull it off."

"Not what I asked?"

"You asking her the same question?"

"Watch your mouth. I am asking you."

"Boss, I am not losing this case, I don't care who I work with as long as they do their job, I'll do mine. Have I ever given you cause to doubt me lately?"

"No, but.." Adam couldn't stop himself. It wasn't the first time he spoke out against Voight and each time, even though he knew it pissed Voight off he could see a spark of respect there. It was why he was in this unit. To do jobs like this.

"Then let's just move on and get this job done." He was out the door before Voight had the chance to answer. Yep he'd pissed him off but the kid was right. He'd only once had to talk to him about his headspace, very early on and since then he couldn't fault him.

"Burgess." Voight barked across the bullpen. "A minute." She shot a look at Adam trying to get a gauge on what went on. Had he told Voight that he couldn't work with her?

"I trust Ruzek with this job. Can I trust you?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." He sat down and leant back in his chair. "I don't think I have to tell you that if it's a choice between you or Ruzek I'd pick him."

Kim took half a step forward; she was not above begging to stay on this job. "No, you don't. Sargeant, I can do this. Whatever Adam is worried about I promise I won't let it affect my job."

"Adam's not worried about anything. He has faith in you to do your job. He trusts you to have his back. You think he threw you under the bus?"

"No." Was she that transparent?

"He didn't. Not once." Burgess nodded, sufficiently admonished. "Even when you kept kicking him." He waved his hand indicating that she could go and she scuttled back to her desk with her tail between her legs.


	2. 2 Stupid

Adam was sitting in the locker room, his headphones on listening to some music. Not his type of music but it was 'Ditch's' and he needed to get his head into the right space. This was his thing; he'd zone out with his headphones on and get into his new skin. The black jeans, t-shirt, heavy silver chains and rings were helping and he did love the hard-core biker boots and leather jacket. The other thing he did love was his bike. It was a beast. He ran his hands roughly through his hair, making it sure it was the right kind of messy and transformed himself.

Glancing up as someone came into the locker room he scowled at Halstead. "Good to see you got the I hate cops look going?"

"Maybe I do hate you right now?"

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing." He shoved his phone, headphones and wallet into his locker and took his UC pieces from Halstead. He hooked the chain from his wallet to his belt. God, it was so bloody wanky. "She ready?"

He nodded. "Downstairs." There was something he wanted to say, he felt that as a more senior member of this team he needed to say but Adam had already left the building and saying whatever he needed to say to Ditch was going to be pointless but he couldn't let him leave without hearing it. "You okay with this?"

"What? This job, I've been doing this for weeks."

"Not with a girlfriend?"

"I haven't been lonely at these parties."

"Okay, are you okay with Burgess?"

His eyes hardened a little, those cop hating eyes he'd seen a minute ago. "She's a cop. She's got a job to do."

He had given her the files to read yesterday along with his handwritten notes and when they had a briefing she had plenty of questions. As expected she was fully prepared and had a good handle on what she needed to do. He had no idea what she felt about those notes, he never asked because some of them were graphic. Using them to get a handle on the people around him it helped to write them in the voice of the character he was playing and Ditch was basically a shit person.

'Mila' was waiting down the garage for him. She looked amazing and it took all his concentration not to slip out of character. Kim certainly didn't. He had no idea how she was going to climb onto his bike because her leather skirt was barely covering her ass. Her top was teetering on pornographic and he caught just a glimpse as she zipped up her faux fur bomber jacket.

As she swung onto the back of his bike he felt her legs pressing against his thighs and she ran her hands down his legs. "Let's Go Babe." She cooed.

 _Yep, he was fucked._

"Have fun kids." Halstead laughed as he opened the roller door and they disappeared into the dark night. Surely he wasn't the only one who thought that this was a bad idea.

He turned his head slightly as they pulled up at a set of lights. Her head was resting on his shoulder. "You cold?"

"A little." Having her cuddle into the back of him wasn't helping Adam, but as far as Ditch was concerned this was good.

"Almost there. You ready." He touched the hand resting on his thigh. _So fucked._

"Ditch, Baby I so need a drink." She wasn't breaking character.

He helped her off the bike and threw an arm around her shoulder and she slipped a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and they headed in. The throb of the music hitting them before they even opened the door.

"Ditch, Bro." Adam held out his hand to the biker that approached them. "Who's this?" He nodded as he blatantly let his eyes roam up and down her body. There was no attempt to disguise his wandering eye. It was exactly the impression she was going for but it didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable. He was basically licking his lips and Kim hoped to god this wasn't what they were all like. She knew Walt was the one likely to offer to take on the hit and she breathed a sigh of relief because flirting with him seemed like a bridge too far.

"Mila." Adam nodded. "This is Walt." Kim shook his hand, smiling coyly as she tried not to recoil from his touch. He held on just a little too long and Ditch eventually gave him a look that basically told him to let go. She shoved her hand in her jacket pocket while she tried to rid herself of the feeling of his sweaty palm. It repulsed her.

"Where's Cat?" He hadn't stopped looking at Kim. "She was smokin' although I'd tap this too." Kim was surprised when Adam laughed although she could feel him prickle at little. It was the way his hand twitched in hers. His character had slipped just for a second, imperceptible to everyone else in the room but obvious to her.

"Back off Walt." Ditch growled as he tugged on Mila's hand and headed off to find them a drink. They had to at least have one in their hands or it would look strange but getting drunk wasn't an option. "That guys a fuckin' tool." She wasn't quite sure if it was Ditch talking to her or Adam.

Tonight was just about establishing Mila into the picture and that meant they had to be a couple, they had to be all over each other one minute and then she had to go off and start playing the crowd. That was easy enough and her personality was always sunny and friendly. She turned heads when the jacket came off and it left nothing to his imagination.

"Dude." Walt sidled up to him as he was watching Mila from the other side of the room as she threw her head back and laughed. It sent a shiver through him. Leaning forward to listen to what someone was saying over the throb of the music he could see Walt practically drooling. "She's way to hot for one man. Sure you don't need help handling her."

Ditch took a swig from his hip flask, he'd learnt quickly that having that tucked in his pocket enabled him to give the impression that he was 'drinking' when he wasn't and he didn't raise suspicion by knocking back offers of drinks. "I'm doing just fine."

"Yeah, but Man, tell me she goes off."

It made his skin crawl, it was bad enough that he was doing this job with her, having to listen to people talk about her like this was just about more than he could handle. He knew it was not Kim they were talking about per se but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. He let Ditch wash over him again.

"Like a frog in a sock." He clapped Walt on the shoulder and decided it was time to go and say hello to his girlfriend and get a little friendly.

Mila jumped when she felt Ditch's arms around her waist, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and let his hand run up the inside of her bare thigh, touching her briefly and he could feel the shock ripple through her. "Hey Baby, you good."

"Hmmm." It took a moment for her to find her voice. "I think I'm ready to go." He spun her round, his arm tight around her waist. They needed to put on a show; he knew people were watching while he kissed her. It was hard and needy. He let one hand drift down over her ass and under the hem of her skirt again and she pushed her hips into him. Suddenly he stepped away.

"Let's go." He pulled her towards the door. He had the urge to feel her arms and legs around him on the bike, at least he could enjoy her without having to pretend.

Slipping into her position on the back of his bike she wrapped her arms around his waist and the longer the trip took the lower her hands went. He gritted his teeth as she gripped the inside of his thighs. It wasn't until he pulled up outside her place that she spoke and it took him just a second to realise what was going on. She was still Mila as she climbed off the back of his bike and held out her hand.

"Baby, I want you to touch me like you did back there." If that wasn't desperate and needy she didn't know what was. From the moment she had felt his fingers brush against her she needed more. If this was how she was going to get it then so be it. Impulsive? Yes. Wrong? Probably. Was she going to stop it? No, no she wasn't.

It was stupid, they were being stupid but he didn't care, he couldn't care, he couldn't think. He just wanted to feel, switch off his brain and feel something. Not just anything though, he wanted to feel her, whoever she was right now. He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close and his hand slipped up her skirt and she let her head roll back. "Upstairs." He growled against her neck.

They'd barely got through the door when they finally stopped and looked at each other. "Ditch." She whispered needily and that was all he needed. He dragged her down onto the floor, clawing at that pathetic excuse for a skirt and tugging at her underwear as she fumbled with his belt. Within minutes they were smashing into each other. There was a lot of anger, emotion and pain in what they were doing and somewhere buried so deep within them there was love. They just didn't want to see it.

 _Well, this wasn't good…_


	3. 3 Ignorance

"Morning Burgess." Atwater bellowed his usual greeting. Adam didn't even look up at her when she came out of the locker room on Monday morning, she had no idea how long he'd been there but judging by the state of his desk it had been a while. Surprisingly he always left it neat and tidy at the end of the week but now it was in chaos again.

"Kev." She nodded, reaching for her cup. "Anyone want a coffee?" Atwater shook his head, holding up his take out cup to indicate that he was right and Adam ignored her. That wasn't all that unusual in the grand scheme of things but considering what had gone down on Friday night it was now a lot more unsettling.

Kim jumped when Voight appeared in the break room, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him, although had it been Adam she was pretty sure she would feel him. She could feel his presence everywhere. It was like he had soaked his soul into her carpet and eventually she had taken off and headed up to her sister's for the weekend unable to stand being in the place that they had been together again. "Burgess." He held out his cup for her to fill. "I heard Friday night went well."

He'd heard Friday night went well? From who? Adam? When did that happen? She thought they'd brief him together. Obviously not, obviously she was still being held at arms length regarding this case. It was Adam's case she reminded herself, not hers and she was just helping out. None of the decisions were hers. They told her what to do and she did it, no questions asked. Except she did have one question, one big fucking question.

"It did."

"Do you think it's a little too early to turn the screws? Ruzek seems to think another couple of nights of playing happy couple before you fight would be wise." Hold on, this was supposed to be a week or two tops. They were supposed to be hot and heavy for a week then she was supposed to start working the room. Now he was pushing that out. And why the hell hadn't he told her this?

"I guess. He knows these people better than me."

"Okay." He patted her shoulder. "Ruzek was impressed. Good work."

Why hadn't he told her this, probably because they hadn't spoken? She'd gotten up off the floor to go to the bathroom and when she got back he'd gone. What did she expect? She'd played a game, they both had and she'd lost. It wasn't them; what just happened on her floor was Ditch and Mila. Adam and Kim and all their tangled history didn't exist in that moment. That didn't stop it hurting though and she had swiped her handbag off the table sending it's contents scattering.

As soon as she had moved he'd panicked and taken off. It was a low act but he was terrified. He was terrified that he'd screwed up this job and he was unwilling to accept how that hour of stupidity had made him feel. Pulling up at the first bar he could find open he slammed down a few shots in quick succession. Completely ignoring he blond who pulled up a seat beside him he barely noticed her until she touched his arm and he grabbed his jacket from the back of his stool and did not even bother to acknowledge her and left. He was sure he'd like what she had to offer it was just the he'd just had what he wanted and now he needed to figure out what to do about it.

Ignore it. When he eventually woke the next morning, having thrown down a couple of beers when he got home he decided the best way forward, at least until this job was done was to ignore it. After that, he had no idea.

He ignored her calls too.

"So you told Voight about Friday night?" She had followed him downstairs to the garage where he was doing a weekly safety check on his weapons.

"He always gets an update." He sat down at the table and laid both his pieces in front of him. Methodically unpacking the cleaning gear, focussing on the task at hand a little more than was necessary.

"And what did you tell him?"

"That it went well, they seemed to accept you but perhaps another few nights of working your way in might help."

"What else?"

Shrugging he finally looked at her. His eyes were expressionless. "What else was there?"

So that was how this was going to go? Kim felt her stomach churn as much with anger as disgust. Well, two could play this game and she was as stubborn as he was.

"Nothing." Fire spat from her eyes.

"There is a party we are going to on Wednesday night, I'll get you the details." Adam picked up the rag and started wiping it over his gun; the rhythmic motion over the heavy cold metal was soothing him. Kim couldn't stand the sight of him. They were so done.

Until Wednesday night.

He picked her up and swallowed hard when she appeared wearing the tightest, tiniest pair of shorts he had even seen and he had no idea what was underneath her coat. "You'll freeze." He choked out.

"I've got you to keep me warm Sweetheart."

They did not even bother trying to hide it when they got to the party. His hands were all over her and when she came and straddled his lap all bets were off. His fingers worked their way under the material of her shorts and dug into her thighs, inching their way higher and higher until they both felt it. And her laugh made him weak. "Having a good night Babe?" Mila teased.

"I am now."

"What should we do about this?" Ditch jumped as she grabbed his obvious erection. Whatever the fuck game she was playing, it was getting out of control yet he didn't want to stop it. At the very least every single person in that room could see that they were definitely the real deal.

"I think you know." His beard tickled her neck as he bit her ear lightly, tugging on her ear lobe with his teeth. He had no idea if Mila liked that but he knew that it drove Kim insane, at least it used to. He didn't know what she wanted anymore other than the fact she didn't want him. At least Mila wanted him, her hand and her hips grinding into him made that pretty obvious. There was no faking this chemistry, this raw heat.

These parties were a hot bed of random sex, god knows what drugs and in reality no-one really cared who was doing what or who so not one person batted an eyelid as they disappeared upstairs found an empty bedroom and basically screwed each other senseless.

This had to stop.

JB, a guy he had barely spoken to was watching her walk across the room. Mila needed to put a little bit of space between them when they came back downstairs. "You just nailed it didn't you?" he nodded in her direction.

"Huh?"

"That piece of ass," he tilted his head in her direction. "You fucking nailed it right? Bet she blows hard too. You share?"

"Not fucking likely." Were these guys for real? Did they really just pass around woman without a care in the world? Why was everyone trying to tap his girlfriend? She wasn't an _it_ , she was a human being, a beautiful, kind, loving and innocent woman. "Don't fucking touch her." Ditch growled as he went off in search of his mate, Walt. He needed to vent.

They had just found their target. JB was about to become bait. He just didn't know it. Now he just needed to shake off the utter disdain he felt knowing that he was about to throw Mila into his orbit. He just wished the guy were a little less attractive. Sure he was a sleaze bag, probably into drugs and no doubt treated dogs better than he treated woman but he wasn't ugly and the bubble of jealousy that was stirring in his gut was completely unhelpful.

His mate Walt was very helpful; he listened to him vent and then offered him a shot, which he stupidly took. Half this job was going to shit, fortunately it wasn't the important half and he knew that when push came to shove he wouldn't have to pretend to be jealous, he felt it building inside him and it was brewing like a hurricane.

Before he had the chance to clue her in Mila was caught in an interaction with JB. She bumped into him and he grabbed her around the waist as she stumbled. Thanking him sweetly she was surprised when he didn't let go, his hand seeking out the small sliver of skin between the top of her shorts and her top. Feeling another man's hand on her skin was not seductive, no matter how pleased he looked with himself. Suddenly her boyfriend loomed beside her and he looked like he could kill. "Let's go." He tugged on her arm and she just looked at JB and shrugged.

"I guess we are going." She tried to smile at him and by the look on his face Ditch had certainly just made an enemy.

He didn't talk to her until they pulled up outside her place. "That's the guy." This time there was no continuation of the game. Ditch had already packed up for the night. "We go on a ride with the gang on Saturday, up state. You need to work your magic on JB, I am sure you'll manage to pull that off."

When did his eyes become so hard? She felt herself staggering under his intense gaze and then right towards the end they flashed with pain and he revved his engine and took off.

If someone had asked her how she was feeling she couldn't decide between sad, desperate, confused or angry.


	4. 4 Brutal

"Where the hell do you find all these outfits?" Adam had his arms crossed tightly protecting himself from the cold and maybe from her too, he was leaning against his bike and kicking the kerb nervously. This was big; tonight they expected it to all go down. They had planned it to within and inch of its life. Every conceivable scenario played out. They had argued back and forth about whether they should be armed in case things when south but it was decided that they had to trust the Unit to get in before things got out of hand. And then this was over.

Not that she had anywhere to conceal a weapon. Her dress was tiny, so tiny in fact it barely covered anything.

"The slutty biker chick store." She flipped her hair seductively. It was funny how she could make her voice drip with honey while kicking you in the nuts. "Your little girlfriend told me where to go to get the really slutty stuff that you like"

Man had she been pissed about that. Cat, a young leggy blond girl had sidled up to him on the weekend and basically tried to molest him. She was in his lap, grinding her hips and shoving her tits in his face. From his brief notes she knew he'd hooked up with her at one point so watching that made her blood boil.

It had been a crazy few days but it was good for the job.

While she watched that show from her stool at the crappy little bar they were in JB made his move and Mila lapped it up. "I've gotta say, your machine is all kinds of crazy." She leant into him. Today she may have been dressed more conservative with black leather pants and a fitted white shirt, but her bra was hot pink and lacy and just enough buttons were undone to ensure that no one missed it.

"I'd like to see it between your thighs." Seriously did these people think those lines worked?

Yes, apparently it did because Mila found herself outside sitting on his bike with his hands all over her leather-clad thighs. "We should go back inside. Ditch will be wondering where I am."

"Oh he's probably ball deep in Cat at the moment." Well, that's a pleasant thought. This was seriously fucked up, people actually behaved like this. This was normal? No, this wasn't normal, this was horrible and she hated Adam for putting her in this situation.

He wasn't ball deep in anyone; he was trying to focus on what was going on and needed to know where Mila was at all times, losing sight of her was not in his plans. He'd eventually peeled her off him and his face was still stinging from the cracking slap she landed on his cheek when he told her that he wasn't interested in screwing her again because it wasn't that great to begin with. That was one way to get rid of the distraction.

Mila glanced over his shoulder and saw Ditch leaning on the veranda post watching them and he looked pissed. She pushed JB away and climbed off his bike. "Hey, so you finally managed to get that chick's tits out of your face?" she snarled at him as he grabbed her hand and yanked her inside.

"You wanna fuck someone on the back of a bike you let me know okay." He was festering pit of jealousy.

"Let me go." Reefing her arm away from his grip she glared at him. "You wanna apologise?"

"For what?"

It came from nowhere. "About time you showed a bit of fight." That was a low blow and that wasn't Mila talking, she knew it and so did he. The agonising fury in his eyes told her that.

Holding up one finger he leant in so close that she could feel the anger peeing off him in relentless waves. "Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what. Call you out for your petty jealousy."

"Well if you weren't all over him like a god damn rash I wouldn't need to get jealous would I? It's not like you don't have form." They were coming out of Ditch's mouth but the words were all Adam.

"Fuck you…" she just managed to catch herself before she screamed his name. "Fuck you." She went to strike him but he caught her hand. He wasn't standing for that, not even for the show. There was no way they would ever hit each other and playing this game didn't give her permission to start.

So, this is a fight? Something they knew little about because it was something they never really did. Sure, they would nit pick at each other and get snippy but an no holds barred out and out screaming match…nah that wasn't their thing. While this was supposed to be part of the act it was unmistakably real and raw.

On the trip up here they actually had a nice time, they chatted comfortably and laughed together and even joked about how they were going to play the afternoon. It went something like this but neither was prepared for how painful it was and how close to the bone they'd actually were willing to go.

Now he was watching her walk away, again. It didn't hurt any less this time either.

Walt happily fed his anger and was more than happy to point out when JB had followed Mila down towards the bathrooms. He gave them a couple of minutes before heading in their direction and it was killing him to wait and all the while Walt droned on and on about something he really did not give a shit about.

"So Ditch has basically blown you off for that other chick?"

"Ditch can fuck off."

"Let's get out of here then." He took a step towards her and Kim felt her heart start to race. This could get out of hand quickly and they were isolated which wasn't ideal. Adam had told her not to get caught out alone but she'd needed to use the bathroom and having Adam follow her wasn't going to work.

"Oh he'd love that."

"Fuck him."

Mila pushed him away playfully and was stunned when he grabbed her hands and slammed her into the wall a little roughly. Mila felt all the air leave her body and it took a few seconds to organise her thoughts and formulate a plan. She was vulnerable and he was much bigger than her but she wasn't going down lightly she knew that Ditch wouldn't be far away, he pretty much always had one eye on her, like the jealous boyfriends he was.

Suddenly, with one hand he was unzipping her pants and trying to get his hand inside them. "Don't." she hissed.

"Oh I know you are up for it." He turned his body slightly and pressed his hip into her to hold her against the wall while he struggled with his own belt. "You let him literally screw you in full view."

"Get your hands off me." She barely got the words out before he was ripped away from her.

"I'll fucking kill you." Ditch slammed him into the opposite wall. While JB may have been bigger than him he didn't have the pure hatred and rage fuelling him that Mila saw in her boyfriend. Except it wasn't Ditch right now it was Adam, she could feel him. This was personal.

Mila screamed to attract attention as the fists started to fly and she was actually concerned that Adam wasn't going to be able to stop. The man could fight. She tried to grab hold of him but he shrugged her off. "Stop it Baby, please." She begged but it fell on deaf ears.

By the time the cops came to break it up they were both bleeding from various cuts and bruises and they were dragged off to the local station under arrest. Voight was going to lose it. Getting arrested was not part of the plan.

"What do you mean he got arrested?" Voight screamed down the phone. This was the one phone call she did not want to make.

"There was a fight." Kim's voice started to shake, now that they dust had settled a little she realised how close she had come to being assaulted. She never expected it to have to go this far. "This guy, JB was trying to assault me, I think he was going to rape me." The words just came out, up until that moment she didn't think about it like that. Up until them it was just work and what she needed to do but it ran deeper than that. "Adam stopped him."

"Are you alright? I'll send Lindsay up to get you."

"Boss, I'm fine. It was a little frightening at the time but I'm okay, we've got this. I don't want to ruin it. I need to get Adam out of lock up without breaking his cover."

"Is he hurt?"

"A little battered. He certainly looks like he's been in a fight. Good news is, Walt definitely knows that Ditch is pretty keen to see JB go away."

They talked about what needed to be done, Voight would handle the bail and Kim needed to go get him. It was too far for them to come home tonight so they would need to stay. "Grab a couple of rooms, I want to see you both back here by ten at the latest."

"Are you okay?" Mila re-appeared and fronted up and the station, full of fight and indignation and hauled him back to the hotel. Even the Police Officer that released him wished him luck. Adam reached for her hand as soon as they were back in the room. They did not break character until that door was closed.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She used one hand to tilt his face to the light. They had obviously got someone in to patch him up. He was sporting a split eyebrow, a black eye, swollen cheekbone and cut lip. His knuckles were bloody and bruised and he baulked when Kim touched them, not from the physical pain, that he didn't mind but from the emotional pain he was buckling under.

"Did he touch you?" Adam didn't care how he was; he couldn't give a shit about himself. He had been rattled to the core. Sure she'd been shot and he freaked out, when she was stuck in that warehouse he had been surprised at how her lack of contact made him stress out and he knew there was something wrong that day but seeing her being physically and sexually assaulted had sent him to a dark, dark place. He understood revenge in its raw and most brutal form, in that very moment he got why people did it.

"Not really."

"You shouldn't have been in that situation. I shouldn't have let it get that far."

"It's my job. What's done is done. I am fine and we are still in this with a shot." She laid his key on the table. "Any way Voight wants us back by 10 so we need to be gone by 7. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mila." Something told him that calling her Kim wouldn't work. "Stay here." He held out his hand. "Stay with me, I want to make sure you are okay."

"Bad Idea." She shook her head.

"Of course it is but Mila, stay anyway."


	5. 5 Could've, Should've, Would've

Voight was thoroughly pissed although Ruzek managed to convince him that this was a good thing. Yes, perhaps things got a little out of control but it was pretty well established that JB and Ditch hated each other and wasn't that one of the goals?

"What did Voight say?" Kim chased him from the Bullpen after she had been asked to leave his office. Adam emerged twenty minutes later and disappeared straight into the locker room and he looked far from happy. Talking to her probably was low on his list right now but she had to know. Something had shifted in them, they let Adam and Kim come out on the trip home and it was comforting and familiar and then they hit Chicago and everything reverted back to normal, whatever that was. Certainly that night in the hotel it was all their alter egos; it was just less painful lying in each other's arms that way. No one could get hurt, yet they were both suffering. Spending the whole night together, just sleeping was about as painful as it gets because it felt so right.

"Well he's not happy that you almost got 'raped' and he blames me." Kim had never used those words with him so obviously Voight had filled him in.

"It wasn't your fault."

He stood with his hands on his hips trying to rein his anger in. This was slipping away from him and he was stuffing up his one chance to run his own show. He doubted he'd get another chance if they lost this. "No, but Voight doesn't care. I should never have let you come along. It was a mistake." Pushing past her Adam needed air and a shit load of space between them. Kim slammed her hand into the nearest locker. She briefly contemplated going to see Voight but that would have pissed Adam off even more and there was always the chance that she would say more than she should or give away their secret, which could make Voight all the more determined to shut this down. She had to hold her tongue and her nerve because this needed to go right for Adam. He deserved to crack this because he'd worked so hard and only a fool could miss how much it meant to him. Despite the huge mistake they made by bringing sex into the equation.

To say that Adam spent the next days walking around like a bear with a sore head would have been an understatement. Not only was he still hurting from his beating he was getting impatient that the case was slipping away from him. He'd caught up with Walt, full of rage and breathing fire about JB trying to 'rape' his girlfriend and that he needed to be taken out of the equation. Walt filled in the gaps but said nothing Adam was pissed off that he may have misread all the signals and that Walt wasn't the guy and then they were back to square one and Voight was bound to yank this out from under him so quick his head would spin.

"He called." Adam almost sounded giddy. Kim had to double-check the name flashing on her phone. Every contact so far had been by text message so she was a little surprised that he actually called. "He took the bait. He wants $20K by Saturday."

"Adam, that's great."

"You think you can do this one more time?"

"Absolutely." Then she pushed him a little hard. "Once this is over perhaps we can talk about us." It was stupid; she should never have gone there, not right now. Neither of them needed the distraction.

"Us? There is no us." He barked at her before hanging up. That was the last time he called.

So the deal was Mila would basically ignore him all night, hopefully JB would be there so she could crawl back over to him and apologise for the 'misunderstanding' which would mean Ditch would stew and cough up the $20K to Walt. Once he took the cash the Unit would move in and arrest both of them. It was the first time Adam would be wearing a wire on this job, which he was grateful for, no one needed to hear all the details of everything that had gone on. His daily notes had been a little less verbose since Kim had been working with him and he kept details of his interactions with Mila succinct. His phone calls had been tapped also so they had Adam asking Walt if he'd ever done this before. "Well of course I have, this is a walk in the park. Guys so dumb he won't see it coming." One thing he made sure that Voight knew was that Kim was doing a great job and hadn't missed a beat.

Erin's job was to get Kim out unhurt, a fact that Adam had clearly pointed out to her on numerous occasions.

"Anyway, I thought you liked my slutty biker chick look at least I get that impression every time you want a screw anyway." Kim slid her leg over the bike and settled in behind him. Again her thighs pressing into his was excruciating. He would be glad when this was over…. _and he possibly was lying._

He grabbed her hand and rested it on his groin. "And you seem to like this."

"You know, you are a fucking asshole." Kim hissed in his ear. "Ditch is a prick."

"And Mila is a slut. What's your point? I think they are perfectly matched."

She couldn't help herself, she laughed. "Well the sex is pretty good I will give you that."

"Haven't had sex this good in a long time." Although she could only see a small part of his face she knew he was smiling. It was the way that his ear lifted just a little as his smile reached the very corners of his eyes.

Before they got off the bike he held her hands around his waist for just a moment. "Just so you know. I think you've done a great job. I'm proud of you, I always have been." That got to her; despite everything she had done to him he had always believed in her ability to do this job.

Kim stood on the pavement waiting for him and when she looked at him she noticed that Adam had already disappeared again and her asshole boyfriend had replaced her bitter ex-fiancé. _Jesus she could pick 'em._

It went off like clockwork. Walt was face down on the carpet before he could blink, Ditch beside him and unappreciative of Atwater's size 13 boot on his face before he was hauled outside and shoved in a patrol car and driven back to the District.

In all the chaos the one person he didn't see was Kim. "Where's Mila?" he asked as soon as they got into the car. "Is she okay?" The Patrol officer shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well you need to fucking find out."

"You need to shut it." And he quickly figured out that these Patrol Officer's, whom he had never seen before had no idea who he was. They looked a little green and potentially terrified of giving anything up and getting on Intelligence's bad side. Voight had kept this tightly in-house. He was taken back to the 21st and released. Walt was processed and as Adam watched him be interviewed he was relieved to find out that the guy wasn't that bright and couldn't quite get a grip on who ratted him out. He put two and two together and came up with six, convinced that JB was the mole although he was a little rattled that he also thought that Mila was in on it. _Ditch, nah he was a mate, he was played by that bitch too. "Is he okay? Where is he?"_

"He's been charged. You never know he might see you again. He seems to think you are working with us." Adam smirked at the mortified look on Walt's face; the guy certainly wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.

"Is Kim okay?" He turned his head away from the Walt show as Erin came into the viewing room.

"She is, I took her home. She was a little rattled and cold and worried about you." Erin really had to emphasise that last word? The feeling was mutual. Erin had been a little surprised by the outfit Kim was wearing. Kim was far more conservative and wouldn't be caught dead in something like that so bringing her back here for everyone to gawk at wasn't fair. Erin had found her desperately trying to get away from the guy she assumed was JB. He flipped out at seeing the place raided and had her up against a wall with a hand on her throat demanding to know what the hell was going on. Kim didn't break character and was just screaming 'Ditch's' name. He buckled and let go of her as Voight's foot took out the backs of his knees and he surrendered when he felt the cold steel of Voight's muzzle against his temple.

"What the fuck is going on?" she spat at Erin as she hauled her ass out the door. "Where's Ditch?" It wasn't until she was safely in the car and pulling away from the house that Erin assured her that Adam was fine.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled out his personal phone, having already handed over his UC one. _'Please let me know you are okay..Mila.'_

He rolled his shoulders and resting his hands on the window ledge he pressed his forehead against the glass. Could he slip back into this guys' skin for just a few hours more? Of course he could do it because this guy had something he couldn't get his hands on.

Should he do it? That was a whole other question. Yes he _should've_ walked away, yes he _could've_ let sleeping dogs lie, yes it _would've_ been the smart thing to do….but he was never one for the should've, could've, would've game so he didn't.

Kim rested her palms against the door. "Who is it?" the knocking had been soft but she had been sitting in the quiet dark of her apartment waiting for it and she would have sat there all night.

"Mila, open up. It's Ditch."

She let him in; she let him into her world one more time. Instantly his hands were on her neck, his mouth on hers and his tongue begging to be let in and she denied him nothing. In one swift motion he picked her up in one arm and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He remembered the way. Whereas there had been a roughness to their sex over the past few weeks, something almost impersonal this was so much more than that but neither of them said a word. Talking would shatter the hard shell they had built around themselves.

Again she got up to use the bathroom and heard him getting dressed; quietly she followed him down the short hallway. The only reason he was here was because they were still playing their roles, playing their little game and playing with each other's hearts. She didn't speak until his hand was on the doorknob.

"Adam." He stopped and Kim took a few steps towards him while he didn't move but his head sagged a fraction. Tension, hurt, confusion and love smashing around in his head and heart.

"Tell me not to go." Turning slowly she saw his lip quiver as he said her name. "Kim."

"Adam, don't go."

 ** _A/N: Well there you go. Remind me never to take on a challenge of 5 chapters in 5 days again, my head hurts and it did go a little darker than I anticipated but it is what it is...….I look forward to hearing the collective sigh around the_** **#Ruzek** ** _loving world when he shows his face again. And hope it's a long time before we have to endure something like this again._**


End file.
